


Zweihundertneununddreißig Tage

by Myriel



Category: Wainwood House - Rachels Geheimnis - Sarah Stoffers
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriel/pseuds/Myriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Wiedersehen, ein Versprechen und ein neuer Anfang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zweihundertneununddreißig Tage

**Author's Note:**

> Für Sarah. Weil jedes gute Buch Fanfiktion verdient.

Wie lange war es jetzt her? Ein paar Monate? Viel zu lange, war das, was Maurice Gefühl sagte, während sein Kopf die genaue Zahl dazu ausspuckte: zweihundertneununddreißig Tage. Nein, er hatte nicht gezählt, aber derartige Fakten hatten die Angewohnheit, sich trotzdem in seinem Kopf festzusetzen. Beliebig abrufbar, für den Fall, dass sie sich als nützlich erwiesen. Nun, in diesem Fall taten sie das, wenn auch mehr auf einer persönlichen Ebene.  
Und genau das war auch der Grund dafür, dass Maurice gegenwärtig an einem zugigen Bahnsteig stand und ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Warten war ganz eindeutig nicht seine Stärke, jedenfalls nicht wenn es bedeutete, untätig herum zu stehen. Glücklicherweise war der Bahnsteig geradezu überfüllt mit wartenden Familien und eilig hin und her eilendem Personal, sodass ihn immerhin niemand allzu sehr beachtete. Unter gewöhnlichen Umständen etwas, das Maurice alles andere als gefallen hätte, aber gerade kam es ihm sehr entgegen, in der Masse unterzugehen.  
Endlich kündigte sich mit einem lauten Schnaufen und Rattern das Eintreffen des Zuges an, der einen ganzen Strom an glücklich Heimkehrenden ausspuckte, sodass Maurice einen Moment brauchte, um den Gesuchten in der Menge ausmachen zu können.  
Genau genommen sah Julian reichlich verloren aus, wie er sich so durch die Menschenmasse schob, da half auch die Uniform nicht. Viel von einer glücklichen Heimkehr hatte das jedenfalls nicht an sich. Nun, das würde sich voraussichtlich in ein paar Minuten ändern.  
Tatsächlich tat es das auch, wenn auch nicht ganz auf die Art und Weise, die Maurice vorgesehen hatte. Natürlich nicht. Warum überraschte ihn eigentlich immer noch, dass Julian sich nicht einmal an Pläne halten konnte, von denen er nichts wusste? Eigentlich kannte er ihn wirklich lange genug, um mit so etwas zu rechnen.  
Gegenwärtig versuchte Julian also verzweifelt, seinen Koffer wieder zu bekommen, der seiner Meinung nach in die Hände des falschen Dienstboten gefallen war. Und so wie er Julian kannte, konnte das noch eine Weile dauern, wenn ihn niemand zur Vernunft brachte. Weshalb Maurice sich auch bemüßigt sah, endlich seine Deckung innerhalb der anonymen Masse aufzugeben und dezent darauf hinzuweisen, dass alles – nunja fast alles – wie geplant lief. Von ihm geplant, wohl gemerkt, und fast vollkommen unabhängig von Julians Meinung dazu. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich damit rechnete, dass sein alter Schulfreund sich beschweren würde.  
„Würdest du den armen Mann bitte einfach seine Arbeit machen lassen? Das wäre überaus förderlich, wenn wir nicht ewig hier stehen bleiben wollen.“ Tatsächlich begann der Bahnsteig sich langsam zu leeren und Maurice hatte in der Tat nicht das Bedürfnis, länger hier stehen zu bleiben als unbedingt notwendig.  
„Maurice? Was …was tust du hier?“ Es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob nun Überraschung, Entsetzen oder Freude in Julian Rushforths Stimme überwogen und allein dieses Übermaß an Emotionen ließ Maurice schon wieder grinsen. Ganz so sehr hatte die Armee Julian offensichtlich doch nicht verändert, selbst wenn Uniform und kurzgeschorene Haare ihn zweifellos älter erscheinen ließen als noch vor ein paar Monaten.  
„Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen, Julian. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich hole dich ab.“ Jetzt schien ganz eindeutig die Überraschung gewonnen zu haben, gemischt mit einem guten Schuss Unverständnis. Wenigstens zeigte Julian so viel Verstand, sich nicht zu wehren und ließ sich widerstandslos in Richtung Bahnhofsausgang schieben.  
„Im Ernst, Maurice, was tust du hier?“, konnte Julian es natürlich trotzdem nicht lassen, weiter zu fragen. Das wäre vermutlich auch zu viel verlangt gewesen und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, genoss Maurice die Verwirrung, die sein Auftauchen offensichtlich ausgelöst hatte. Man konnte förmlich zu sehen, wie Julian verschiedenste Erklärungen durchging, wahrscheinlich eine absurder als die andere.  
„Dir Gesellschaft leisten. Keine Sorge, du kommst schon noch schnell genug nach Wainwood. Morgen früh geht deine Kutsche, also hör auf, dich zu beschweren.“ Meine Güte. Irgendwie hatte er sich ein bisschen mehr Enthusiasmus von der ganzen Aktion versprochen. Und dabei war es nicht einmal halb so leicht zu bewerkstelligen gewesen, wie Maurice es gegenwärtig aussehen ließ.  
„Du entführst mich also, ja?“ Endlich war da wieder das amüsierte Funkeln in den blauen Augen statt des viel zu ernsten Gesichtsausdrucks, während Julian auf eine der Kutschen deutete, die vor dem Bahnhof warteten.  
„Ja. Wenn du es so nennen willst, dann entführe ich dich hiermit, Julian Rushforth.“

„Was ist das?“ Sobald Julian die Frage gestellt hatte, bereute Maurice es, sich bereits lange genug in dem Hotel eingemietet zu haben, dass seine Besitztümer sich über das halbe Zimmer verteilten. Keine Unordnung, aber eben doch längst nicht mehr so anonym wie es Unterkünfte für ein paar Tage eigentlich sein sollten.  
Gegenwärtig deutete Julian auf mehrere Papierbögen, die einen halbwegs offiziellen Eindruck machten und halb unter einem Buch begraben waren, was vermutlich der Grund dafür war, dass Julian überhaupt darauf aufmerksam geworden war.  
„Eine Einladung. Oder es soll jedenfalls mal eine werden. Ein Entwurf.“  
„Für eine Hochzeit?!“  
„Ja.“ Das ließ sich schließlich kaum leugnen, immerhin war das etwas, das sich durch sämtliche der Entwürfe zog. „Genauer gesagt meine.“  
„Heiraten? Du?“ Wenn man Julians Tonfall bedachte, könnte man glatt zu dem Schluss kommen, es handle sich um ein Ungeheuerlichkeit und nicht etwas absolut naheliegendes.  
„Könntest du aufhören, das so lächerlich klingen lassen? Eigentlich solltest du mir eher gratulieren.“ Jetzt war das Amüsement trotz aller Anstrengungen doch in Maurice Stimme zu hören. Ja, er mochte das kurze Entsetzen, das für sekundenbruchteile auf Julians Gesicht zu sehen gewesen war. Das mochte nicht besonders nett sein, aber er hörte nun einmal gern, dass man seine Gegenwart schätzte. Wobei Julian da noch einmal etwas Besonderes war.  
„Wer ist denn die Glückliche?“ Julians Versuch, so etwas wie Ernst in seine Stimme zu legen, war von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen, aber um Maurices Antwort war es auch nicht sehr viel besser bestellt. Als wenn ihnen nicht beiden klar wäre, dass es hier lediglich um Politik ging. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass Maurice das schon lange akzeptiert hatte, während Julian sich noch immer damit quälte.  
„Eine gewisse Claire Goodall. Ich glaube du kennst sie.“  
„Claire?!“  
„Hmm“, bestätigte Maurice mit einem Nicken und gab sich größte Mühe, nicht einfach laut los zu lachen angesichts von Julians schockierter Miene. Das würde der andere mit Sicherheit noch weniger gut aufnehmen und Maurice hatte kein Interesse daran, den Rest des Abends mit einem schmollenden Julian zu verbringen. Er hatte nicht die Zeit abzuwarten, bis sein Freund sich wieder beruhigt hatte, also versuchte er, sich möglichst zusammen zu reißen.  
„Oh komm schon, Jules. Es ist bloß Politik, nichts weiter. Sie hat einen respektablen Familiennamen zu bieten, und ich seh gut aus ...“ Ganz zu schweigen von seinen eigenen Ambitionen, aber das war gerade nicht der Punkt. Julian kannte ihn gut genug, um das nicht ohnehin zu wissen. Außerdem brachte die nicht vollkommen ernst zu nehmende Antwort ihn zum Lächeln, das war ja auch schon mal was.  
„Bist du dir bei dem letzten Punkt sicher?“ Offensichtlich hatte jetzt auch Julian sich dazu entschlossen, das Ganze vorerst nicht allzu ernst zu nehmen. Vielleicht auch nur, um es zu verdrängen, aber die genauen Gründe spielten vorerst keine Rolle.  
„Willst du dich etwa beschweren?“, wollte Maurice also in dem selben belustigten Tonfall wissen, der möglicherweise ein bisschen zu selbstsicher klang.  
„Vielleicht.“  
„Würde ich dir nicht raten.“ Bis jetzt hatten sie zwar nur wenige Schritte von einander entfernt gestanden, aber es war durchaus noch als angemessener Abstand zu bezeichnen; den Maurice jetzt mit einigen schnellen Schritten zunichte machte und seine Lippen auf Julians presste. Für einen Moment war ihm sogar fast gleichgültig, dass man sie möglicherweise sehen könnte. Zweihundertneununddreißig Tage, verdammt.  
„Sollte das eine Bestrafung werden?“ Julian hatte immerhin den Anstand, weniger ruhig zu klingen, als noch vor ein paar Augenblicken.  
„Nein, das wollte ich tun, seit du den Raum betreten hast.“

Für einen Abend schien es tatsächlich zu funktionieren, die Welt dort draußen einfach auszublenden, so zu tun, als müsste sie das alles nicht kümmern. Zweihundertneununddreißig Tage waren eine Menge Zeit, es gab unendlich viel zu erzählen und irgendwann hatten sie sich dabei auf Maurices Bett niedergelassen, ganz so als wären sie immer noch Internatsschüler. Natürlich gab es theoretisch auch einen Raum für Julian, nur schien der sich nicht wirklich darum zu kümmern, weshalb lediglich der Koffer des jungen Mr. Rushforth bis jetzt seinen Weg dort hin gefunden hatte. Dass sie irgendwann eingeschlafen waren, war sicherlich nicht hilfreich. Oder jedenfalls war Maurice irgendwann gegen die Schulter seines besten Freundes gesackt und Julian hatte sich seit dem nur marginal bewegt, um den anderen nicht aufzuwecken. Er selbst fühlte zwar den dringenden Wunsch, ebenfalls schlafen zu gehen, allerdings hätte er dafür aufstehen und sich in sein eigenes Zimmer bewegen müssen. Dass der schlafende Maurice seinem schlechten Gewissen nicht gerade zuträglich war, machte es nicht einfacher.  
„Das geht so nicht weiter.“ Eigentlich waren es leise Worte gewesen, nur ein Aussprechen von Gedanken, damit sie ihm nicht länger durch den Kopf schwirrten, aber offensichtlich hatte es ausgreicht, um Maurice wenigstens ansatzweise wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zu befördern.  
„Oh komm schon, Jules. Mich interessiert die verdammte Hochzeit nicht“, murmelte Maurice noch immer in keinem Zustand, den man als wach bezeichnen konnte.  
„Das mein ich nicht.“ Zusammen mit dem ernsten Tonfall war das genug, um Maurice für den Moment jegliche Schläfrigkeit vergessen zu lassen. Stattdessen zeichnete sich so etwas wie Besorgnis auf seinem Gesicht ab, während er sich jetzt ebenfalls wieder aufrecht hinsetzte, um Julian zumindest ansehen zu können, auch wenn das Morgenlicht nicht sehr viel mehr als Schatten erkennen ließ.  
„Achja? Was dann?“  
„Ich …“, setzte der Adelsspross an, nur um sich im nächsten Augenblick frustriert durch das blonde Haar zu fahren und es damit nur noch mehr in Unordnung zu bringen als ohnehin schon, offensichtlich nicht in der Lage in Worte zu fassen, was er eigentlich ausdrücken wollte. Und Maurice damit halb um den Verstand brachte. Wenn es etwas gab, dass er wirklich hasste, dann war es das Gefühl, nicht zu wissen, was vor sich ging. So sehr Julian sonst einem offenen Buch glich, gerade war es Maurice ein Rätsel, was die seltsame Unsicherheit hervor rief und ihm wollte auch partout keine Erklärung einfallen. Ein weiterer Umstand, der Maurice ganz und gar nicht gefiel und dafür sorgte, dass er ganz von selbst die Hand nach Julians Gesicht ausstreckte, damit der ihn wenigstens ansah.  
„Rede mit mir.“ Das morgendliche Zwielicht zauberte eine Vielzahl von Schatten auf Julians sonst so ebenmäßiges Gesicht und verdeckte für einen Moment das schlechte Gewissen, das sich über Nacht auf die sonst so präsente Lebensfreude gelegt zu haben schien. Zusammen mit dem Stottern, das so überhaupt nicht zu Julian passen wollte, war das mehr als nur beunruhigend.  
„Es geht einfach nicht. Du. Ich. Wir.“ In gewisser Weise war es nicht einmal überraschend. Die Möglichkeit hatte irgendwo im Hintergrund gelauert, seit Julian begonnen hatte, sich so überaus seltsam zu benehmen, auch wenn Maurice es vorgezogen hatte, das zu ignorieren.  
Ausgetauscht worden, ersetzt. Nein, das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Noch weniger, weil sich zu dem geknickten Stolz auch noch echtes Verlustgefühl gesellte. Wenigstens solange bis Maurice sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und das übliche rationale Denken einsetzte.  
„Wen hast du getroffen?“  
„Was?!“ Jetzt war es Julian, der aussah, als habe man ihm gerade eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Oder auch wie ein ertapptes Kind. Mit großen, unschuldigen blauen Augen und trotzdem so deutlichem Schuldbewusstsein in seiner ganzen Haltung, dass man erst recht geneigt war, ihm zu vergeben. Nicht hilfreich, wirklich nicht.  
„Jules, ich bin nicht bescheuert. Dir sind nicht plötzlich die Konventionen zu Kopf gestiegen.“  
Stille. Viel mehr brauchte es eigentlich nicht als Bestätigung und Maurice gab sich Mühe, den kurzen Schmerz irgendwo in seiner Brust zu ignorieren. Irgendwie hatte er immer geglaubt, dass dieses Gespräch, wenn überhaupt, mit anders verteilten Rollen ablief.  
„Und du musst dich nicht vor mir rechtfertigen.“ Auch wenn es niedlich (und gut zu wissen) war, dass Julian sich trotzdem schuldig fühlte. Das half wenigstens ein bisschen gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit, die Maurice mit allen Mitteln zu unterdrücken versuchte. Sie hatten nie genau festgelegt, was es nun war, das sie beide teilten und vermutlich war das auch besser so … jedenfalls berechtigte es keinen von ihnen beiden zu so etwas wie Besitzanspruch, auch wenn Maurice halb erstaunt feststellte, dass das erstaunlich nah an dem war, was er empfand. _Sein_ Julian. Dass das offiziell nie so sein würde, damit hatte er kein Problem, trotzdem hatte sich das Denken in den vergangenen Jahren irgendwann eingeschlichen, ohne dass es ihm so richtig bewusst geworden wäre. Und das hier war nicht der richtige Moment dafür, verdammt.  
„Aber … “ Offensichtlich war das nicht ganz die Reaktion, mit der Julian gerechnet hatte und war davon fast so verwirrt wie Maurice selbst.  
„Jules. Ich bin auch dein Freund, du wirst mich nicht einfach so los.“ Dass es die Wahrheit war, wurde Maurice allerdings erst bewusst, als er es jetzt aussprach. Julian war schon so lange eine feste Konstante in seinem Leben, dass er aufgehört hatte, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen oder so etwas wie einen Verlust auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen. Offensichtlich hatte er mit diesem Geständnis nicht nur sich selbst sondern auch Julian überrascht, jedenfalls deutete er das instinktive Näherrücken des anderen Körpers und das halb genuschelte „danke“ so.  
„Und jetzt raus aus meinem Bett, deine Kutsche wartet nicht ewig.“ Würde sie wahrscheinlich schon, aber es war mühsamer zu erklären, warum Julian sich überhaupt verspätet hatte, als sich einfach zu beeilen, bevor noch irgendjemand auf die Idee kam, sich nach dem Verbleib des jungen Mr. Rushforth zu erkundigen.


End file.
